


Sun Rise

by BebbanburgBeats



Category: The Last Kingdom (TV), The Warrior Chronicles | The Saxon Stories - Bernard Cornwell
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:22:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26702878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BebbanburgBeats/pseuds/BebbanburgBeats
Summary: Reader watches the sun rise with Finan
Relationships: Finan (The Last Kingdom)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Sun Rise

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr blog a while back; I am finally posting it here as well!

Finan woke up to see you were not sleeping with the rest of the group. He had noticed that you often couldn’t sleep during this time of year, because the summer was your favourite season. You loved the long, hot, sunny days and the sounds of nature coming to life around you. He wasn’t worried for your safety, wondering alone through the woods, for you were the mightiest shield maiden he had ever come across. You had not become one by choice, as you were naturally a creature of peace, but rather fallen in to the life of a warrior when you felt impassioned by a cause. Finan did love that about you.

Moving silently so as not to wake another of your group, Finan followed the slight trail you had left. A snapped twig here and there, the impression of your boot in the earth. You always made sure to leave a trail for the exact reason if someone woke up and worried where you had gone, they would be able to find you easily enough. Brushing through the undergrowth, Finan worried he would upset the animals nearby with his presence, and by extension you because you did love those animals and would never see any harm come to them. _That was another cause you were passionate about_ , he thought with a smile: _nature_.

Seeing he was nearing the edge of the wood, he looked around for you. When he didn’t see you immediately, he retraced a few paces backward and, seeing that your trail had stopped suddenly at the treeline, his smile widened. Looking up, he found you studying him from within the tree branches.

“I saw you weren’t asleep and came to join you” Finan said softly. You smiled down at him and patted the branch next to you, an invitation for him to climb up beside you.

In the low light of the approaching dawn, he quickly climbed up the trunk and sat next to you with his legs swinging off the branch. He looked at your side profile, half hidden by shadows, and the carefree, at peace look on your face. She is so beautiful he thought to himself.

“I came to watch the sunrise” you murmured without taking your eyes off the horizon.

“I know.” Came his reply “and I came to watch you watch the sunrise” he teased. You let out a small laugh at that, which made him grin wider. Finan always loved to tease you. Not the same sort of merciless teasing he gave to everyone else, but a gentler teasing. Always something to make you laugh so he could see the way it lit up your face and the brightness it brought to your eyes. How he loved that, because nothing was a better sound to his ears than your laugh, it was the sweetest of music.

“You know you are always welcome to watch a sunrise with me. I want to share this with you” you replied happily, taking his hand in yours and giving it a squeeze. It was at that moment that the sun decided to show itself above the horizon and a contented sigh left your lips at the sight of it. The first warm rays of sun hit your face and chased the last of the shadows away, so that Finan could see every feature.

“Isn’t it beautiful?” You said, mesmerised.

“Oh yes, truly beautiful” Finan answered with a cheeky smirk, because he was still looking at you and not the sun rise. You let forth a loud chuckle at that.

“Thank you, Finan, you cheeky Irishman”. That had him laughing too.

“Cheekily irresistible, I hope!”

In response, you captured both his hands in yours, turned to face him and said “Let’s get back to the camp, everyone will be wondering where we are and we need to return to Cookham by nightfall”. He sighed dramatically, noticing that you hadn’t answered him, and jumped off the branch, landing gracefully on the ground. He held out his arms to you so he could catch you from the tree. Not that you needed it, you were more than capable of landing without getting hurt, but you decided to humour him anyway. He caught you in his strong arms and gently lowered you to the ground, holding on to you as long as possible.

When you started walking slowly back to camp, you turned back to him with a shy smile and spoke so softly that he barely heard you. “You are irresistible, Finan. You are the only person I want to share every sun rise with”.

He stopped in his tracks, mouth open like a fish out of water, not believing he had heard you correctly. He had been in love with you for as long as he had known you, your beauty taking his breathe away when he first saw you fighting on that battlefield 2 years ago. You were brave and strong and fierce and _beautiful_. He had known he was in trouble from that instant on. But this moment was different. This was the first time that you had admitted anything more than friendship towards him. He didn’t know how, but he fell more in love with you than he already was, his heart swelled with emotion.

You snickered at his reaction, his mouth still agape, and, walking back to where he was rooted to the spot, you took his hand in yours and gently started to lead him back to the others. Finan grinned and let himself be lead to the camp.

When you both arrived, hand in hand, Sihtric smirked at Uhtred and they shared a knowing look. It was inevitable that you and Finan would stop being two oblivious idiots in love eventually, it had just taken a sun rise for you both to admit it.

You had taken a chance and it had worked out. From that day on, you and your cheeky, irresistible Irishman were as inseparable as the sun is from the sky.


End file.
